


The bond of souls

by Jenfly



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Drama, Eventual Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Blame Tumblr, I Don't Even Know, IronStrange, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 01:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15961880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenfly/pseuds/Jenfly
Summary: Maybe everything had not turn out that bad.Maybe he would have his happy ending after all.





	The bond of souls

**Author's Note:**

> Another IronStrange fic 'cause I'm such a trash and love to avoid schoolwork. I don't even know where this idea came from but I have always loved soulmate!AUs so I had to write one by myself. This turned again longer than I originally planned, but anyway, hope you enjoy. ^__^
> 
> Sorry if there's mistakes - though, I hope there's not too many of them.

It started with the first touch. Their fingers brushed ever so gently, and warmth spread through Tony’s body, leaving him with a tingling feeling after the contact was lost. Stephen looked at him eyes a little wider than before, mouth slighty open in surprise. Tony was about to ask if he had felt the same but his chance was lost when they heard threatening sounds from the outside.

X

Next time Tony felt it more clearly, while he had a hold of Stephen’s arm. This time the feeling was different – more powerful, yet steady, and when he let go, it was like something dropped inside him. Then there was the urge to touch Stephen again.

He turned to look away, but he could feel Stephen’s eyes on him.

He wanted to ask what was happening, but there was no time for that. Thanos was somewhere out there, searching infinity stones and getting ready to wipe off half of the universe.

X

Third time was similar to previous – its power flowed through Tony’s body, and he could feel it calming him. His eyes met Stephen’s who looked relieved. Tony sighed, letting out the breath he had not realized he had been holding.

Their moment was interrupted by Peter and Stephen let go of his hand. This time Tony was sure his heart missed a beat.

He wanted to touch Stephen again.

X

He rushed to Stephen as the wizard fell on to the ground. Tony took a hold of Stephen’s hand and everything felt a little bit better again. Stephen granted him a tiny smile and it got Tony’s heart flutter. His eyes were locked with Stephen’s when he asked how many of the 14,000,605 outcomes would end in their victory. Stephen waited a moment before answering.

_One._

It was not what any of them had expected but at least they had a glimmer of hope.

X

Thanos had won.

Tony watched as Mantis, Quill and Drax all turned to dust before him. Then a soft voice called his name and he turned to look at Stephen.

”There was no other way.”

Tony could not move, even though the urge to touch Stephen was now much more powerful than before. He could not tear his eyes away as Stephen also turned to dust. He felt it all – the tingling slowly fading, warmth leaving him, his insides squeezing shut as the unfamiliar ache strikes. He did not understand any of it and it was too much.

Then it was Peter’s turn.

 

Tony sat on the ground, closed his eyes and set his hands on his mouth, trying to fight back tears.

He had never before felt so hollow.

X X

Tony thought it all was over.

But it was not.

X X

They had found a way to bring everyone back. Tony did not hesitate a moment after he saw Stephen again – he basically ran to the wizard, pulled him into a hug and the hollow feeling he had lived with for the past weeks was instantly gone. When he finally got himself to pull away, his eyes met Stephen’s and the way the wizard looked at him told him that they really needed to talk.

Tony gave him a little nod and the corners of Stephen’s mouth turned slightly up. Then Tony turned away and it did not take a long before Peter was hugging him tightly, just as he had done before he had turned to dust several weeks ago. Tony wrapped his arms around Peter and spoke softly to him.

”It’s alright, I’m here.”

X

A few weeks passed before Tony and Stephen were able to find some time to talk. Tony had just arrived at the Sanctum and looked around, the memories coming back one after another. When something patted his shoulder, he was startled and turned to face the wizard’s Cloak.

”You really know how to scare people,” he muttered and the Cloak seemed to lower his collar as if to say it had not meant to do so.

”Where’s Stephen?” he then asked and the Cloak beckoned him to follow it. Tony felt his heart starting to beat a little bit faster with each step and when he finally saw Stephen sitting on the couch, reading some book, the waves of warmth flowed through him. The Cloak floated on to the back of the couch, settling itself in a good position.

”Stephen,” Tony called softly and the wizard immediately dropped the book on to the table before couch and turned to him.

”Come here”, Stephen asked, patting the seat beside him. Tony did as was told and sat down on to the couch. His arm brushed against Stephen’s, touch sending a wave of calmness throught him. He sighed while gazing in to Stephen’s eyes.

”Sorry, I can’t help it”, Stephen said, moved slightly back so that they arms were not touching anymore. Tony looked at him confused, felt his insides crying for the loss of contact.

”You have noticed it, I know it. It happens every time we touch each other. The magic just flows between us, tries to keep us as close as possible”, Stephen started to explain. ”I assure you, I have tried to control it, but I can’t. At least not yet.”

Tony frowned in confusion. ”So, it’s because of magic that I want to be near you or more like touching you?”

”Basically yes, but there’s more. This isn’t basic magic, this goes deeper than I thought. I did some research and it appears that our souls have formed some sort of a bond. It doesn’t happen often without help of spells but when it does, it means the souls are fully compatible.”

”So you’re saying that we are… bonded? Like soulmates?” 

”Yes”, Stephen answers quietly.

”Woah, this is… I don’t even know,” Tony sighed, shaking his head. ”Is it possible to break it?”

Stephen lowered his gaze, moving slightly more further from Tony.

”Yes, but it would not be easy or painless. And there would be some permanent effects after. But if you want we can break it.”

Stephen raised his gaze back to Tony, and the hurt in his eyes got something in Tony’s chest to sting. He moved closer to the wizard and took his hand in his.

”I never said I want to break it,” Tony shoothed. ”It just takes time to get used to this. But how does this even work? I mean, do we have to do something to make this easier?”

”The bond gets stronger with every touch until it’s complete. After that everything should be easier and more stable,” Stephen explained.

”Can we make the whole thing complete faster?”

”Yes, but there’s one thing that should be taken into account. This is not a platonic bond, this wants us to be - -”

”- - romantically involved,” Tony interrupted Stephen and finished the sentence. ”Considering the way I’ve been feeling near you, I knew it would be something different.”

”How do you feel now?” Stephen asked with a soft, low voice. Tony moved his gaze to their hands and started to run his fingers over the light, pink scars on Stephen’s hands. 

”I feel calm and warm, like everything inside me is in balance. I’m content to be touching you this way, too, but at the same time there’s this urge to touch you more,” Tony said bringing Stephen’s other hand to his mouth and pressing a light kiss on to it. Stephen closed his eyes, letting out a sigh. Tony felt a wave of tingling energy flowing through him and his eyes widened in awe.

”Wow, was that - -” he did not get to finish his question when Stephen spoke.

”Yes, it’s my magic reacting to the touch. As I said I can’t control it yet but after the bond is complete, I will be able to do so.”

Tony was still in awe and let go of Stephen’s hand, moving his own to the wizard’s cheek. Stephen leaned on touch, opening his eyes. Tony noticed he blue color of his eyes was a little hazy at first, then it started to become more clear and soon it looked like the eyes were sparkling. 

It was beautiful and Tony could not do anything else than stare.

 

”Tony,” Stephen’s soft voice reached his ears after a while, pulling him back to earth. ”Are you sure you want to complete the bond? After we have completed it, there’s no turning back.”

Tony did not have to even think about the answer because deep inside he had known it all along.

”I’ve never been more sure than I’m now. As crazy as it sounds, I want this, I want you, the whole package. Let’s see what kind of a disaster this turns out to be,” he smiled softly, winking at Stephen.

His words made Stephen laugh and Tony did not remember when he had last felt so light. It was like all the weight had fallen off his shoulders and heart in that moment.

Maybe everything had not turn out that bad.

Maybe he would have his happy ending after all.


End file.
